MUNDOS
by beli-doof14
Summary: Equestria es un mundo mágico, habitado por mágicos seres, y Twilight Sparkle sabía muy bien que Equestria no era el único mundo, había muchos más, pero ni lo antes vivido podría prepararla ni a ella ni a sus amigas para el lugar que estarían por visitar (Humanizado)
1. Un Mundo Nuevo

Hola a todos, bueno al fin voy a avanzar con un nuevo Fic, ya borre uno, de hecho el más largo y mi primer crossover pero es que sacaron más libros del diario de Greg y tal vez había cosas que debería mencionar, así que lo cancele hasta nuevo aviso y lo siento mucho a quienes habían gustado de el fic.

Pero bueno, aquí estamos para traerles un fanfic, de My Little Pony: F.I.M… humanizado. Pero antes que nada quiero aclarar algo y que se les meta bien en la cabeza esta idea la tuve desde hace mucho, como a principios de la 2ª temporada, para que no digan que es una copia de Equestria Girls. Claro que los acontecimientos de las siguientes temporadas y Equestria girls me hicieron cambiar parte de la historia, pero en esencia es la misma que había pensado hace años: 3 espero les guste.

_**Descripción: **__Equestria es un mundo mágico, habitado por mágicos seres, y Twilight Sparkle sabía muy bien que Equestria no era el único mundo, había muchos más, pero ni lo antes vivido podría prepararla ni a ella ni a sus amigas para el lugar que estarían por visitar_

_**Parejas:**__ Twilight Sparkle X Spike, Discord X Celestia, Fluttershy X OC, Rainbow Dash X Soarin, Rarity X Big Macintosh, Applejack X Caramel, Pinkie Pie X Pokey Pierce_

Espero les guste:D

* * *

><p><em><strong>MUNDOS <strong>_

**Capitulo 1: Un Mundo Nuevo**

Twilight Sparkle se encontraba en su cama, había sido una noche agitada y no podía parar de rodar en su cama con las sabanas y cobijas cubriéndole completamente el cuerpo, no había dormido ni descansado casi nada, y no podía recordar absolutamente nada de lo que paso ayer. "Esto es muy raro" pensaba mientras seguía moviéndose en busca de una posición cómoda, ella tenía una sensación rara e intranquila que esperaba que con un poco de sueño se esfumara.

— ¡arrg! ¡Mi espalda!— gruño Spike a la distancia e hizo que Twilight se levantara.

Sentada en su cama decidió dejar de insistir, se quito las cobijas del rostro y torso, y aunque su cuarto estaba en tinieblas sabía que Spike estaba en frente de ella en su propia cama-canasta.

—Me duele mucho twi. — dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

— Yo tampoco estoy muy cómoda, no pude dormir bien en toda la noche. — ella comento.

— Espera un momento, iré a encender las velas. — decía mientras se acercaba lentamente a tientas a la pared para ubicarse mejor en la oscuridad.

Spike camino con la mano pegada a la pared esperando encontrar la puerta, pero se topo con algo más, algo que jamás había notado o más bien no debía de estar en la pared…

— ¡Twilight! ¡Hay un botón aquí! Es como un interruptor…— decía Spike con los dedos sobre el botón en la pared

— ¿En serio?... no recuerdo tener ningún interruptor en mi habitación. — Dijo la princesa en tono deductivo — podría ser peligroso, no lo toques. — advirtió…

Pero fue muy tarde, su joven asistente ya había presionado el botón… se hizo la luz.

Y lo que estaba ante sus ojos los asusto y sorprendió demasiado, tenían en frente una imagen inesperada y totalmente desconcertante que no podían hacer nada más que gritar del miedo y del asombro. Todo había cambiado totalmente; primero la habitación de Twilight, no parecía hecha de madera en lo absoluto, ni dentro de un árbol y con 4 paredes solidas pintadas de un color violeta azulado claro, que ya no le permitían ver la biblioteca de la planta baja… sin embargo ese no era el mayor cambio o al menos el más llamativo estaba en ellos…

Una vez que la sorpresa se fue apagando, ambos reconocían la figura que tenían en frente, era evidente, ya la habían visto antes, pero no esperaban verla ese día… era evidente que eran ellos pero en persona… humanos.

— ¡Eres humano/a!— se gritaron al unisonó.

— ¿¡lo soy!?— al mismo tiempo

—sí.

A pesar de su asombro ambos quitaron la mirada de su compañero de cuarto y la dirigieron al tocador en frente de la cama de Twilight, y se miraron directamente al espejo, y tan pronto como el pánico desapareció volvió a ellos, Ella definitivamente abandono su cama y se puso de pie descalza para mirarse de cerca en el espejo al igual que su compañero.

—esto no puede estar pasando, es imposible no recuerdo haber atravesado el espejo. — Twilight decía mientras tocaba el espejo desesperada por saber si ese no era otro portal.

Ella misma se miraba en el espejo, era muy diferente a la primera vez que vio el mundo humano cuando tuvo que ir de tras de Sunset Shimmer por su corona, ella lucia casi exactamente igual físicamente pero sentía que no era lo mismo… su piel era de color durazno y era un poco menos delgada pero su cabello (aunque despeinado) y ojos tenían el mismo color que siempre y su ropa era distinta, en ese momento llevaba puesta una pijama lila con estrellas de color rosa y azul pastel.

—Es imposible, — continuaba Spike — La princesa Cadence dijo que faltaban 2 semanas para que se abriera el portal de nuevo, y ¿Por qué tu piel no es morada? ¿Y por qué yo no soy un lindo cachorro?

El también se miraba al espejo y se miraba como humano, su cabello era verde igual que sus púas, y sus ojos igualmente verdes, pero su piel era ligeramente más pálida que la de Twilight, el chico vestía una pijama purpura a rayas, él le llegaba a penas a la altura de las cejas a su amiga.

Sin embargo ambos sentían que había algo muy raro y diferente en todo eso, no comprendían bien en donde estaban, si era el mismo mundo donde conoció a Flash Sentry o alguno otro muy distinto. Fuera como fuera ambos sabían que algo no estaba del todo bien.

Ambos estaban intrigados, no podían comprender como es que eso había pasado, tampoco como es que no recordaban nada del día anterior, y cuál era el propósito de que estuvieran ahí. De repente un sonido melodioso salió debajo de la almohada de Twilight. Se acerco a su cama que era totalmente igual, y retiro la almohada para ver de donde procedía el sonido, y tomo el aparato.

— ¿qué es eso Twilight?—

Pregunto el chico.

—un celular. — contesto

Ella toco la pantalla y lo hizo callar. Era curioso cómo es que Twilight Sparkle conocía el nombre y funcionamiento de aquel aparato, los había visto la primera vez que se había convertido en una chica adolecente, pero jamás los uso ni siquiera los toco. Sin embargo al tocar ese teléfono supo inmediatamente que hacer, casi instintivamente.

Ambos querían saber que pasaba, especialmente Twilight, quien era conocida por su inteligencia y si algo le intrigaba lo estudiaría y obtendría una respuesta. Ella siguió observando su alrededor en vez de solamente a ella y vio su habitación, morado pálido en las paredes, posters del cielo nocturno y nebulosas en ellas, sus muebles al estilo clásico de madera, un sofá en el que aparentemente Spike durmió y una estantería de techo a suelo del tamaño de una pared llena de libros… Al verlos noto que no que no los reconocía y tuvo una idea.

—esos libros podrían tener alguna pista de donde estamos. —dijo un poco más tranquila la joven de largo cabello morado.

— ¿quieres que los leamos? ¡Todos!— dijo Spike

—podrían ser nuestra única opción Spike. —Refuto — además no tenemos nada más que hacer.

Ambos empezaron a sacar libros de los estantes revisando uno por uno, unos eran novelas otros libros de texto, de distintas ciencias y temas, desde matemáticas a política pero no parecía encontrar ninguno que le ayudara, por curiosidad leía algún otro pronto más de la mitad de la estaría estaba vacía y los libros dispersados por toda la habitación. Cada uno seguía concentrado en la lectura en busca de una señal, hasta que se escucho que tocaron la puerta

_Tok toc._

—Tara, Skyler, el desayuno está listo. — dijo una voz femenina detrás de la puerta.

Twilight reconoció esa voz perfectamente, sabía quien era, era su madre. Ella estaba sorprendida ¿Qué hacia su madre ahí? Era un misterio y se empezó a poner nerviosa.

— ¿mamá? ¿Eres tú?— pregunto intranquila

—Claro que soy yo, ¿ya están listos?— dijo su madre con mucha naturalidad.

— ¿pero qué haces aquí en mi casa? Yo no esperaba visitas —pregunto nuevamente.

— ¿visitas, de que hablas? ni que vivieras sola, solo tienes 16 años. — dijo esta vez una voz masculina, la de su padre.

Twilight los ignoro y lo poco que le dijeron hizo que su mente se llenara de dudas, las cuales Spike externo casi, casi como si leyera sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué hacen tus padres aquí? ¿Y quiénes son Tara y Skyler?— pregunto el chico.

—No lo sé, pero creo que Tara y Skyler somos nosotros. — dijo la princesa tratando de resolver las interrogantes.

— ¿y yo soy Tara o Skyler?

—Obviamente Skyler, Tara es nombre de chica. — contesto con un ligero tono sarcástico dado a que la pregunta le parecía obvia.

Entonces sin darse cuenta la puerta fue abierta y ambos chicos notaron a la pareja parada contemplando perpleja, ellos también se asombraron al ver la versión humanizada de los padres de Twilight.

— ¡¿pero qué diantres ocurrió aquí?! — pregunto el padre enojado.

—esta habitación está hecha un desastre. —continuo la madre.

Ambos chicos estaban avergonzados, en especial Twilight a ella tampoco le gustaba el desorden y menos darse cuenta que ella hizo uno semejante, libros esparcidos y su cama distendida.

—Y aun no están listos, entran a la escuela en menos de media hora. — la mamá seguía regañándolos.

"Escuela" esa palabra retumbo en la cabeza de Twilight Sparkle, le hizo sentir cosas, primero apuro porque sabía que una escuela era algo importante y no quería estar tarde; y segundo pensó que ahí al igual que la vez pasada ahí tendría que dirigirse que tal vez ahí encuentre las claves que resolverían sus preguntas.

— ¡oh no puede ser tenemos que apúranos! No quiero estar retrasada y que luego me regañen. — grito la joven alarmada.

—Tampoco es para tanto cariño, apresúrense a cambiarse de ropa. — dijo su papá mientras cerraba la puerta.

Twilight y Spike respiraron profundo, la mirada de los ojos violetas de su amiga lo decía todo, el plan era arreglarse e ir a la escuela, debían hacerlo rápido solo contaban con 20 minutos antes de que empezaran las clases.

—bueno ya oíste a mis padres Spike— dijo con una voz optimista— manos a la obra.

—Ya dijiste compañera. — respondió con el pulgar en alto.

La joven princesa empezó a buscar en los cajones y armarios en busca de ropa y toallas para darse una ducha mientras tarareaba una canción (_el opening de la serie_) y de igual manera su asistente revolvía en busca de algo de ropa que no fueran unas pijamas. Twi ya tenía todo listo y se volteo para ver a su amigo, pero tan pronto lo miro desvió la mirada, por alguna razón se sintió avergonzada al mirarlo, ya que solo tenía puestos los pantalones de su pijama él ni siquiera lo noto y siguió preparándose mientras ella salía del cuarto en dirección al baño aun evitando el contacto visual.

Una vez lo encontró entro y el funcionamiento era casi igual que los baños que conocía, tomo una ducha rápida de 5 minutos y salió con la ropa que había elegido. Una camisa blanca formal bajo un chaleco purpura y una falda de igual color solo que en un tono más oscuro, quería lucir lo más parecido a la última vez así que uso unas largas botas _converse _negras e incluso encontró un collar que tenia la forma de su cutie mark.

Ya lista bajo las escaleras que daban a la sala y al comedor, y Spike ya estaba en dirección a sentarse cuando ella lo alcanzo.

— ¿no vas a darte un baño? — pregunto ella al ya verlo cambiado

—bromeas no hay tiempo, y además no apesto tanto, mira— contesto casi saltando sobre ella.

— ¿yak que haces? — decía ella fingiendo asco riendo de la broma.

Spike vestía una playera a rayas color verde claro unos jeans y tenis verdes sobre eso una sudadera violeta claro. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa uno al lado del otro, mientas veían como el padre de Twilight buscaba algo de un lado a otro mientras se hacia el nudo en la corbata, mientras Spike se servía un plato de cereal y le pasaba a Twilight la caja para que ella también se sirviera un poco. Mientras veían un noticiero en la TV y su madre salía de la cocina.

— Skyler baja los codos de la mesa—decía la madre de Twilight— no quiero que el mantel se incendie de nuevo.

Él hizo lo que le pedían aunque no entendía porque, mientras terminaba de comer e igual que el Twilight se levantaba de la mesa, pero antes de que siguiera cualquier lado su padre la detuvo.

— ¡hey! Olvidas algo— dijo su padre dulcemente a su hija mientras le entregaba lo que parecía una vara de madera color violeta claro algo metalizado, era algo parecida un bolígrafo, era de madera pero aun así se sentía algo más duro como si fuera de hueso.

— ¿Qué es esto?— pregunto ella fascinada por el objeto en sus manos

—es tu varita mágica, hija. — dijo su padre en una risa de lo inocente que sonaba la pregunta de su hija.

Ella solo hizo una mueca de duda, mientras su padre saca de la manga otra varita en color azul oscuro suponiendo que esa era la de su padre, y con un movimiento de mano la vara empezó a brillar y miro como el saco que colgaba en el perchero a lado de la puerta, empezó a levitar a dirección de su papá, Twilight Sparkle estaba impresionada, al parecer esas cosas eran como cuernos, lo que le indico que se podía hacer magia en aquel lugar, e igualmente con la varita abrió la puerta, la chica aun estaba sorprendida a lo cual su padre solo la beso en la frente.

—Ya no tienen permiso de salir de noche, los espero en el auto ya solo faltan 5 minutos— dijo mientras salía.

Casi inmediatamente los dos salieron de la casa y vieron el auto y abrieron la puerta. Era curioso como para ambos era casi instintivo saber qué hacer en ese mundo, sin parecer ponis o dragones convertidos en humanos, y no solo eso sino que de cierto modo también podían hacer magia y lanzar fuego (o al menos en el caso de Spike). En el transcurso Twilight iba practicando levitar objetos y aun se preguntaba de que manera Spike hacia fuego.

Después de un corto viaje habían llegado a la escuela era bastante parecida a la escuela que se toparon aquella vez, se sentía tan idéntica la situación pero a la vez tan lejana, desde el primer momento que estaban en ese mundo, un mundo totalmente nuevo ellos sabían que había algo más profundo y complejo que ir detrás de una joya robada…joya cuyo destino sello un nuevo futuro para ella y sus amigas. Y ahora por una razón que no entendían estaban en este nuevo mundo, un mundo por conocer.


	2. Un Mundo por conocer

Hola a todos, gracias al único que leyó este fic… ya sé que me fui toda la eternidad y lo deje incompleto… pero en fin ya no los voy a distraer más con escusas bobas y vamos directo a la historia gracias y en serio lo siento…

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>MUNDOS<strong>_

**Capitulo 2: Un Mundo por conocer **

Twilight y Spike estaban en la entrada, se disponían a entrar y encontrar el modo de arreglar la situación, como lo habían hecho ya tantas veces en el pasado. Ella ya había visitado mundos así antes e igual su compañero, sin embargo la vibra del lugar era diferente en muchos aspectos… aspectos que no se alcanzaban a definir.

En el momento que ambos se disponían a entrar una voz grito desde atrás para llamar su atención, la voz la conocían bien, su asentó y con el todas sus peculiaridades… se voltearon para mirar a la persona que los llamaba.

Era una joven alta de cabello rubio un tanto enmarañado atado en una coleta, de piel bronceada y el rostro lleno de pequeñas pecas, para ambos era evidente quien era, de ojos verdes, llevaba puesta una camisa naranja a cuadros y unos vaqueros azules, al igual botas y sombrero vaqueros color café claro.

— ¡Qué bien que te encuentro!— dijo Applejack. — ¡tienes que arreglar esto!

—¿Arreglar qué?—pregunto Twilight algo confundida

—¡ESTO!— reitero la rubia

…

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué estamos así?— pregunto alterada y confundía

—No lo sé. — contesto casi de igual manera. — espera, ¿tú no eres la Applejack de este mundo?

— ¿la Applejack de qué? No yo soy Applejack, Applejack.

—Es extraño, entonces a los 3 nos mandaron a este mundo

— ¿Estamos en otro mundo?— pregunto Applejack extrañada

—Es la única explicación razonable— contesto la princesa

— ¿y porque en este mundo me dicen Andrea?

—Supongo que en este mundo hay otros nombres muy distintos yo aquí me llamo Tara.

— Y yo Skayler. — añadió Spike

—Bueno ¿y porque estamos aquí? —pregunto nuevamente la granjera

—No lo sé, ni siquiera recuerdo que paso ayer solo que no dormí muy bien.

—Igual yo, y por alguna razón Granny Smith no me dejo trabajar en la granja, me dijo que tenía que venir a la escuela y aquí estoy.

—Bueno en el otro mundo del espejo tú también ibas a la escuela.

—Pero tengo muchas responsabilidades en la granja…

—No, pero esto es bueno la clave siempre está en la escuela y por una muy buena razón tu también estas aquí y regresaremos a la normalidad.

—Eso espero… —Applejack suspiro.

En ese momento a la distancia se escucha a alguien tararear, y aun con la voz ahogada de un tarareo la reconocieron, miraron y vieron a una chica que saltaba alegremente, la joven era de piel blanca casi rosada y ojos grandes de color azul, era un poco más pequeña que Twilight y un poco menos delgada, su cabello era esponjoso y largo de color rosa fuerte llevaba una playera rosa con la frase "_PARTY HARD" _ en letras igualmente rosas más oscuras y con brillantina, una falda azul y unos _leggins_ color amarillo, también zapatos color rosa, era Pinkie Pie.

—Hola chicos, ¡wow! ustedes también están en mi sueño. —saluda Pinkie a sus amigas muy alegremente

— ¿de qué estás hablando Pinkie?, esto no es un sueño. — le dice Twilight

— ¡Claro que sí! Yo sueño muchas veces que soy un mono y hago cosas de mono. —responde Pinkie saltando como si nada

— ¡No Pinkie! No es un sueño, ¡y no somos monos, somos humanos!—Twilight le dice algo frustrada de que no entienda la gravedad del asunto.

— ay Twi, ¿pero que son los humanos? Primates ¿y que son los primates? ¡MONOS!— refuto la chica alegremente mientras seguía saltando

—Pero no es un sueño—repitió. — ¿y cómo sabes eso?

—Aah ¿Qué no todo el mundo lo sabe?— dijo Pinkie muy naturalmente

La chica de morado simplemente se llevo la mano a la cara y suspiro, explicarle de momento era lo menos importante o urgente era explicarle a Pinkie que no era un sueño lo que ocurría. En ese momento alguien más se unió al grupo, se la había oído llegar desde hace rato; ya que los tacones en sus zapatos marcaban el ritmo de sus pasos. Al voltear miraron a una chica de cabello rizado y violeta, perfectamente acomodado y ojos claros de un azul pálido, vestía una minifalda azul y una blusa violeta con un saco blanco aparte de sus tacones del mismo color y el rostro delicadamente maquillado. Su elegancia y forma de andar la delataban por completo

— ¡Gracias al cielo, las encuentro chicas!— dijo Rarity al encontrar a sus amigas.

—Es un gusto verte también. — Twilight Sparkle saludo de regreso.

—tuve una mañana tan rara, mis padres estaban en mi casa, igual mi hermanita, y en menos de lo que me doy cuenta ya estoy aquí; y siendo "esto". Me gustaría saber que está pasando. — la elegante chica les cuenta a sus amigas.

—Todos aquí quisiéramos saberlo…— le contesto Twi con su ánimo empezando a decaer un poco

—tranquila querida, lo resolveremos. —Rarity trato de consolarla. — y si todo esto es raro, pero debo admitir que estos cuerpos son excelentes para modelar. — añadió empezando a girar y modelar su conjunto.

—Sí, definitivamente. — dijo Spike casi babeando

—sí, sí como sea podemos concentrarnos en lo importante. — Interrumpió Applejack. — quiero volver a la normalidad para atender la granja.

—Bueno pues, lo mejor será entrar antes de que sea más tarde— dijo Twilight respirando profundo y tratando de volver a concentrarse.

Y nuevamente en el momento justo, escucharon otras voces inconfundibles se acercaban, en este momento era un llanto y una voz tratando de calmarlo, una de ellas era alta y dejada con el cabello realmente largo y color rosa llevaba un suéter amarillo de cuello de tortuga y unos jeans azul claro; la otra joven lleva Jeans y calzado deportivo una playera azul cielo también unos guantes de motociclista negros sin dedos, y su cabello multicolor llegaba hasta sus hombros.

—Tranquila, tranquila, Twilight está por allá, y lo va a arreglar. — decía la Rainbow Dash mientras a abrazaba a su amiga y ambas se acercaban al grupo. — ¿verdad?

Twilight suspiro otra vez, toda la situación la confundía, y si eso era para ella extraño, para sus amigas debía ser mil veces más extraño… en serio había algo realmente raro en toda la situación, algo que la incomodaba y seguramente a todos ellos en más de un aspecto.

—está bien Twilight, no es tu culpa, no tienes que sentirte presionada…aunque todo esto sea aterrador. — dijo tímidamente fluttershy intentando calmar los nervios de su amiga princesa.

Ella respiro profundo y se giro a verlas a todas y también a Spike, y bajo la mirada unos segundos tratando de ordenar sus ideas… volvió a mirarlas y era una sensación peculiar. Era extraño verlas a todas así y sin embargo al míralas a los ojos sabia que eran ellas, ellas y nadie más que ellas aquellas a las que conoció en su primer día en Ponyville. Volvió a inhalar y exhalar tan profundo como pudo, ya habían pasado por tantas cosas extrañas y peligrosas que esta simplemente podría calificar como cualquiera de las cosas que ya pasaron.

—Bueno, es hora…— dijo Twilight Sparkle empezando a caminar para entrar al edificio y todos los demás la comenzaron a seguir.

Abrieron las puertas y vieron los pasillos, estaban un poco mas vacios de los que la chica de purpura esperaba, solo unos cuantos chicos y chicas charlando y tomando cosas de sus casilleros. No era muy diferente a Canterlot High solo era un tanto menos colorida, ingresaron y continuaron los 7 caminando derecho en el lugar.

—bien… ¿hacia dónde hay que ir?— pregunto el chico dragón.

—bueno supongo que ir a la biblioteca de nuevo, ahí encontramos buena información la vez pasada. — dijo Twi en tono deductivo— o tal vez buscar las oficinas y encontrar a cele…

— ¡Tara, que gusto verte!— fue interrumpida… delante estaba un hombre

Era alto de cabello castaño y ondulado hasta los hombros, vestía un suéter azul grisáceo y pantalones grises oscuros y zapatos formales negros, llevaba puesta una chaqueta simple de mezclilla también tenía un maletín negro cagado con un tirante que le cruzaba todo el torso

—hola. —saludo algo dudosa

— ¿Tú y tus amigas están listas para las clases?— pregunto aquel hombre amablemente

—Uh eso creo. — volvió a contestar dudosa

—he he me alegra oír eso los acompañare a su salones, vengan. — el hombre rio y empezó a caminar y ellos no tuvieron más que seguirlo.

Dieron unos cuantos pasos más en el pasillo y luego giraron a la izquierda donde había unas escaleras que comenzaron a subir siguiendo al hombre…

— ¿y ahora qué?— pregunto Rarity en voz baja

—no lo sé creo que vamos a tener que ir a las clases— contesto Twilight igualmente susurrando

— ¡Uhg esto va apestar!— protesto Dash

Cuando terminaron de subir las escaleras continuaron siguiéndolo girando a la derecha, hasta que se detuvo.

—Bien chicos llegamos, las veo adentro. — les dijo con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía al salón

— ¿Disculpe?— la líder del grupo lo detuvo. — ¿profesor?

— sí Tara yo soy tu profesor, Marx Miles; no puede ser que no lo recuerdes, de hecho soy profesor de todos solo que en distintas clases. — le aclaro

—Ósea que no todos vamos a estar juntos— pregunto tímidamente la joven de amarillo

—pues no tu, Tara, y Ramona están en segundo grado, Skayler y Paty están en primero y finalmente Andrea y Rachel están en tercero; he he pero no se preocupen estarán juntas en el almuerzo. — el profesor entro a su salón.

—bien, supongo que tenemos que tomar las clases hasta el almuerzo. — dijo Twilight

— ¡Nooo!— se quejo la chica del cabello arcoíris.

— ¿y como sabemos donde están nuestros salones?— pregunto Spike algo confundido

— ¿Yo me pregunto si esos números dibujados en las puertas ayuden?—dijo Pinkie muy feliz haciendo que Spike al notarlo se sintiera algo tonto.

Cada uno de ellos entro a su salón, Twi, Fluttershy y Rainbow entraron juntas al salón de en medio, al parecer el maestro las espero antes de empezar la clase.

—Muy bien creo que ya podemos empezar. — dijo calmo el maestro.

Cada una de las chicas tomo asiento en los únicos 3 lugares libres que quedaban en el salón, 2 atrás y uno al frente y al centro, lo hicieron casi por instinto, no solo porque eran los únicos lugares disponibles, como si estuvieran acostumbradas a hacerlo, como si supieran desde hace mucho cuáles eran sus lugares.

— bien continuemos con lo que nos quedamos ayer, saquen sus libros de física en la pagina 24 por favor.

Todos lo hicieron, abriendo mochilas y bolsas, ojeando libros en color azul marino, cada uno inmerso en encontrar la página solicitada, cuando fue encontrada por la totalidad del grupo el profesor volvió a hablar leyendo directamente el texto.

—Se conoce como caída libre cuando desde cierta altura un cuerpo se deja caer para permitir que la fuerza de gravedad actué sobre él, siendo su velocidad inicial cero.

En este movimientos el desplazamiento es en una sola dirección que corresponde al eje vertical (eje "Y").

Es un movimiento uniformemente acelerado y la aceleración que actúa sobre los cuerpos es la de gravedad representada por la letra g, como la aceleración de la gravedad aumenta la velocidad del cuerpo, la aceleración se toma positiva.

En el vacío, todos los cuerpos tienden a caer con igual velocidad.

Para resolver problemas con movimiento de caída libre utilizamos las siguientes fórmulas:

1) Distancia es igual a Velocidad final menos Velocidad inicial... Eso entre dos y luego por el tiempo

s = ((Vf - Vo) /2) (t)

2) Velocidad final es igual a Velocidad inicial más... gravedad por tiempo.

Vf = Vo + gt

3)Velocidad final al cuadrado es igual a ... Velocidad inicial al cuadrado... más gravedad por distancia por 2..

Vf^2 = Vo^2 + gs2

4) Velocidad inicial por el tiempo más la mitad de la gravedad por el tiempo al cuadrado

s = Vot + 1/2 gt^2.

Bien ahora contesten el problema que viene a continuación, tendrán 15 minutos y después lo revidaremos todos juntos.

Cada uno se puso a trabajar de un modo casi rutinario y mecánico, e igualmente Twilight Sparkle empezó a resolverlo, sin embargo el mayor porcentaje de su mente estaba ocupado en otras cosas… seguía sin entender cómo es que sabían cómo sus amigas se movían con tal naturalidad en 2 piernas, o como sabían cómo sabían usar objetos que nuca habían visto, o usar bien las manos. Eran cosas que no dejaban de rondar por la mente de ella, y aun quedaba la duda de si habían sido llevadas a otro mundo, mas cada que esa idea aterrizaba en su cabeza le parecía más y mas errada por alguna razón.

Su mente seguía ocupada y tan inmersa hasta que algo la golpeo por detrás, una bola de papel se la había lanzado Rainbow, ella con gestos le decía que no entendía para nada el problema de física, ella no sabía si moverse e ir a explicarle, cuando el profesor se levanto para ver lo que sucedía…

— ¿qué ocurre tara, hay algo mal con el trabajo?

—no, ya termine, es solo que…

—si alguno tiene algún problema puede decirme a mi o a Tara…claro si eso no te molesta. — la interrumpió.

—no, no hay problema— contesto y le sonrió

Inmediatamente se levanto y se dirigió a ayudar a sus amigas con los problemas del libro.

Ya pasado el tiempo, revisan y continúan con la clase normal, así como las clases siguientes, todo fue pasando, tan lentamente e incluso desesperante, estar encerradas escuchando cosas que realmente no les interesaban, hora tras hora, pero así se siente cada adolecente en las clases. Sin embargo la mente de Twilight trabajaba al mil por hora, la sensación de extrañeza y de no pertenecer la invadía a cada segundo, era incomoda, y la tenía que hacer algo al respecto…

Al fin, la campana sonó y era hora del almuerzo, todos los alumnos se dirigían a la cafetería, Twilight, Rainbow y Fluttershy, salieron y esperaron a las demás por las mismas escaleras en las que habían subido más temprano en la mañana, los primeros en llegar juntos fueron Pinkie y Spike, y luego Rarity y Applejack. Todos estaban felices de estar reunidos de nuevo, con la confusión en sus cabezas a punto de estallar pero estar juntos era reconfortante. Se dirigieron al igual que todo el mundo… en un mundo por entender.

* * *

><p>Bien en serio siento la tardanza, pero bueno ya me inspire nuevamente y espero traerles el siguiente capitulo pronto (y por pronto me refiero a en 5 meses o menos) y perdon por toda la chchara fisica, solia ser buena en fisica antes y lo hubiera podido resumir en serio perdon, espero verlos pronto<p> 


	3. Un mundo por entender

Hola a todos, gracias al único que leyó este fic… y bueno ya saben que me tardo una eternidad para subir cosas pero prometo esta vez actualizar cada mes minimo. asi que bueno espero les guste este capitulo es algo largo o bueno en mi opinion.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>MUNDOS<strong>_

**Capitulo 3:Un mundo por entender.**

El grupo siguió su camino a la cafetería aun sin saber en donde esta se encontraba, aun así siguieron a la gran mayoría de las personas, Los ojos de la princesa iban de un lado al orto como un péndulo, mirando los rostros, mirando el lugar y mirando a sus amigos, fue casi tan abrumador como la primera vez que vio a un "humano" todo era tan similar y tan diferente, pero aun así algo la hacía sentir más insegura que en esa ocasión, veía sus rostros, escuchaba sus voces, se oían y veían tan similares como se pudiese indicar. Pero aun así esas miradas, esas sonrisas eran tan de ellos, sus vecinos de Ponyville, al igual que sus voces, tanto que no parecían "las versiones del otro lado del espejo" sino que se sentían tan genuinos, tan… ellos.

Por fin llegaron a la cafetería, e hicieron fila para llenar sus bandejas con comida, como todos los demás lo hacían, todas con la mente dispersa, pensando en la extraña situación que vivían, Rarity iba en la delantera de la fila, por lo tanto ella termino antes que sus amigas, y busco una mesa, después de poco encontró una mesa vacía cerca de una ventana y pero también cerca de la cocina por lo que parecía que nadie la tomaría, se sentó tan delicadamente como pudo y puso su bandeja en la mesa, esperando a sus amigas antes si quiera de probar bocado…

No después de mucho, 2 chicas se dirigieron hacia ella, "¿Quiénes eran?" pensó y se sentaron frente a ella

—Hola Rachel. — saludo una de ellas.

—hola. —contesto ella sonriendo cortes.

— ¿y cómo has estado? —dijo la otra chica de modo casual

Las chicas eran idénticas, se podía deducir que eran gemelas, en lo único que no concordaban era con el color del cabello, la primera en hablarle tenía el cabello rubio dorado y la otra su cabello era platinado, ambas lo tenían lacio y largo, también podría decirse que le dedicaban mucho tiempo, brillaba bastante como si fuera oro y plata realmente, y vestían de modo muy sencillo (o bueno solo en apariencia) jeans ajustados y una blusa blanca de mangas largas.

—Bien…—contesto Rarity tratando de sonar natural. Era la primera vez que veía a esas chicas y no las podía reconocer, como a los demás a sualrededor que le recordaban a sus vecinos amigos y clientes pero, ellas eran irreconocibles para ella…

—oh pero que descorteces. —Dijo la chica del pelo dorado. — soy Gloria y ella es Sylvia, estamos juntas en el club de costura.

—ah sí, como pude olvidarlo. Jeje. —respondió Rarity con una ricita nerviosa, porque de hecho no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quienes eran y mucho menos que había un club de costura.

—Bueno, solo vinimos para saludarte y decirte que te vez fabulosa. — Sylvia dijo señalándola casi con toda la mano.

— ¡oh gracias querida!— respondió la chica de cabello rizado honestamente alagada. —y yo también debo decir que sus bolsos son divinos. ¿Dónde los consiguieron?

Las 2 parecían igualmente alagadas y complacidos con los comentarios de Rachel, se disponían a contestar cuando una tercera persona se acerco a la mesa, para saludar y las interrumpió…

— ¡Hola dulzura! ¿Quiénes son?— saludo Applejack.

Ambas se le quedaron viendo por un momento cuando decidieron desviar la mirada y decidieron abrir la boca nuevamente.

—ha, sabes algo recordamos que tenemos algo que hacer, así que mejor ya nos vamos. — Gloria soltó una escusa y le devolvió una mirada a su hermana.

—Sí…este nos vemos luego, adiós. — y las 2 se fueron.

— ¿Las conoces?— pregunto AJ

—parece ser, parecen agradables.

—si parecían agradables.

En ese momento las demás se acercan y toman asiento, sus mentes estaban dispersas aun, era como tenerlas vacías y atiborradas al mismo tiempo, era una sensación incomoda y tenían que dejarla salir de algún modo…

— ¿y bien Twilight? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?— pregunto Dash

—uh… bueno estuve pensando que tal vez, debamos llamarnos por nuestros otros nombres. — respondió la pelimorada al ver como alguien las miraba con extrañeza después de llamarla "Twilight" ella suspiro. — No estoy segura de si estamos en otra dimensión o realidad alterna o lo que sea, chicas, pero creo que lo primero seria no llamar tanto la atención en lo que descubrimos como regresar. — explico

Todas se miraron por unos segundos en silencio algunas daban mordiscos a la comida que consiguieron pero parecía la mejor idea. Toda la situación era extraña y atemorizante, pero las palabras que salieron de Twilight princesa de la amistad serenaban sus mentes, era lo más parecido a un plan que habían oído en todo el tiempo que se encontraban ahí. Era relajante de cierto modo…

—Bien, lo mejor es que entre todas nos digamos nuestros nombres…"humanos"… por decirlo de algún modo…— Dijo Twi sintiéndose un tanto incomoda y estúpida… le disgustaba la situación por completo.

—Tara Sparks.

—Andrea Jackson.

—Patricia Diane Pie.

—Rachel Bell.

—Florence Shelby.

— Ramona Dashner.

Era curioso pronunciar esos nombres, era extraño pasar esa lista, incluso se oía como se trataban de hogar las risitas de lo ridículo que les parecían sus propios nuevos nombres. Se dedicaron a comer por unos segundos en silencio, ¿Qué era lo que ocurría? Era lo único en lo que podían pensar, de pronto notaron que alguien más faltaba… Spike o más bien Skayler seguía en la fila para conseguir su almuerzo.

Cuando por fin lo consiguió, se dispuso a ir a la mesa donde todas sus amigas estaban, esa mesa era como una isla en un mar de gente extraña, una isla donde estaban las personas que el más amaba. Camino con cierta alegría ha donde se encontraban ellas pero de la nada cayó al suelo tirando toda la comida al piso, las risas no se hicieron esperar, Spike se sentía avergonzado, un poco herido y enojado, y es que no había sido un accidente, alguien había puesto el pie para provocar que eso pasara…

— ¡¿oye que te pasa?!— reclamo mientras se levantaba

— ¿Acaso te vas a hacer el rudo conmigo enano?— dijo el responsable en un tono entre el enojo y el sarcasmo.

Y la poca ira dentro del jovencito se volvió terror al ver al tipo que le había hecho la mala jugada. Era un tipo definitivamente alto, mucho más alto que él usaba una chaqueta roja y tenía el pelo corto y erizado pelirrojo y con muchas pecas en la cara

—…ah bueno, este… yo. — el chico de verde empezó a tartamudear.

Desde la mesa las chicas veían lo que ocurría, no era nada lindo, pero un amigo es un amigo y tenían que hacer algo para ayudarlo…

—típico… — dijo Twi rodando los ojos un tanto sarcástica porque sentía que algo como eso pasaría en este mundo, pero más que nada enfadada con la situación.

Se levanto y corrió para interponerse en algo que podría terminar peor, y pronto sus otras amigas la siguieron.

—ni siquiera lo pienses. — Twilight advirtió severa, sacando su varita y apuntando a la nariz del sujeto. El cual se sorprendió al principio pero después sus amigotes también se acercaron y comenzó a reír

—Jajá nosotros no les tenemos miedo a las brujas. — dijo el joven. — cualquier piro-psíquico podría destrozarte en un instante, incluso este bebito.

— ¡Si quieres siquiera tocarles un pelo a él o a ella tendrás que pasar sobre nosotras!— soltó Dash una amenaza.

— mas te vale que tú y tus rufianes vuelvan a sus asientos, antes de que se metan en problemas. — continuo Rarity.

Los tipos rieron, ya era obvio que tenían a toda la cafetería mirando la escena, merándolos a ellos, sin embargo eso era lo de menos…

—jeje nadie quiere problemas y menos contigo…bombón. — dijo el sujeto acercándose a la chica tomando un rizo de su cabello entre sus dedos. Esto hizo que Spike se molestara (de hecho todas se molestaron)

— ¡Ok ya basta!— dijo el joven de cabello verde saliendo del escudo que habían construido sus amigas

— ¿y si no que?— lo desafío. Y el miedo los volvió a invadir…

Trago saliva y el pánico se apodero de él cuando de nuevo parecía querer matarlo a puras miradas…

—Bien se acabo. — una serena pero severa voz se escucho en el fondo… era la voz más fuerte de todas.

Todos los ojos se voltearon a encontrar el origen de la voz.

—Profesor Miles. — dijo el pelirrojo casi imitando la mirada que tenia Spike.

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí?—pregunto el maestro con el mismo tono.

—… bueno…ah— contesto torpemente el joven.

—sí, eso pensé— sonrió el profesor sellando su destino. —Bien Gareth, yo sé exactamente qué está pasando aquí, por lo tanto tú y tus amigos pasaran una hora en detención después de clases.

— ¿¡QUE!? ¿Por qué?— empezó a gritar y uno de los amigos de Gareth.

—porque Skayler no cayó al suelo por su cuenta, será mejor que dejen esto así o serán 2 horas. — explico el profesor Marx autoritariamente.

Las miradas en Gareth y compañía eran de incredulidad y fastidio, para terminar transformándose en ira contra Twilight Sparkle, sus amigas y Spike.

—y ahora todos se acabo la función y recomiendo que se concentren en sus almuerzos. — concluyo Marx en voz alta para desviar un tanto la atención de todo el asunto que se había formado algunos momentos atrás.

Twilight y sus amigos se hicieron camino a la mesa en la que estaban sentadas en un principio, tratando de levantarle el ánimo un poco a Spike entre todas.

—Oye Skayler. — una voz llama desde atrás, era el profesor Marx.

—oiga muchas por lo que hizo maestro. — dijo Spike

—no es nada, es parte de mi trabajo también, es triste que pasen este tipo de cosas…oye mi hijo olvido su almuerzo en casa esta mañana y parece que el ya se compro uno nuevo, así que puedes tenerlo. — respondió el maestro entregándole al chico una bolsa de papel, para luego despedirse.

Todas ya tomaron su asiento, mientras Spike desempacaba lo que parecía ser una ensalada, jugo, aderezo y unos palitos de pan. La situación parecía normalizarse.

—Twi ¿no te parece un poco conocido este tal Gareth?— le dijo Spike a la princesa mientras ambos trataban disimuladamente de mirar en dirección al sujeto mientras este les devolvía gestos afeminados y molestos.

—sí, me recuerda un poco al dragón con el que estabas la vez que te fuiste… todos son tan parecidos, incluso más de lo que esperaba.

La mirada de la joven se fue paseando por todos lados en la cafetería mientras terminaba su almuerzo, mirando esas caras tan familiares, esas voces tan enfermizamente idénticas, toda sensación a su alrededor… se sentía cruda y real en extremo, "¡POR CELESTIA QUE CASCOS ES LO QUE PASA AQUÍ!" pensó ella, e inmediatamente le pareció tan divertido como se oían esas palabras, la mirada que pondrían en ella o en cualquiera de decirlas en voz alta, lo vergonzoso que sería… miro a sus amigas, tratado de adaptarse y hacer las cosas lo mejor posible hasta que hubiera respuestas, miro a Spike, con quien ya había compartido una experiencia parecida, pero aun así era tan extraño verlo tan parecida a ella, verlo a él también siendo humano, pero aun al ver sus ojos había mucha más calma y control en ella que en la de cualquiera de sus amigas. Y nuevamente se volvió a mirar a todos en la cafetería, a todas esas personas que en su interior podría nombrar o al menos recordar, pero tan distintos y a la vez tan ellos, se sentían tan ausentes, tan reales, tan normales, como si nada pasara, y la mirada en sus ojos… se veía más ingenua de lo que recordaba pero también menos inocente, mucho menos inocente…

Todo era una maraña confusa tanto dentro de Twilight como afuera de ella, que pasaba y que haría para solucionarlo, quién sabe, miro y miro a su alrededor casi hasta marearse ella misma, quería tener algo mas en que pensar pero no podía, fue en ese instante que se fijo en la mesa de los maestros, al otro extremo del comedor, realmente apartada de las otras mesas, justo al lado de una ventana y debajo de un señalamiento de no fumar, los miraba hablar, como las arrugas de sus rostros se marcaban cuando reían, la forma en que sus cuerpos se movían al hablar, era persuasiva, y expresiva, sin duda el tipo de lenguaje corporal que debía de tener un maestro, algunos mas efusivos y móviles, otros más calmados y analíticos. Y justo en medio, en un equilibrio el profesor Marx, en sus ojos había más conocimiento y más respuestas que en los de cualquier otro. Los ojos del hombre eran penetrantes y rojizos, y el humo de las tasas de café no hacía más que enmarcarlos y hacerlos más llamativos, ¿Por qué?, algo le decía que él podría saber algo, pero aun así era un sentimiento vago… sostuvieron la mirada por unos momentos y ella se levantó…

—Oye ¿A dónde vas?— pregunto Pinkie.

—Tengo que hacer algo, no me tardo. — Respondió Twilight.

Se dirigió hacia la mesa de los profesores… aunque fue disminuyendo el paso lentamente, como si no quisiera llegar, "no debería ir a interrumpirlos, y menos después del drama que causamos" pensó, realmente no sabía si realmente debía ir o no, pero muchas preguntas le picaban en la garganta y toda la boca en general, se detuvo unos segundos, varios de los maestros iban y venían, respondiendo llamadas o terminando su comida, en cuanto el se levanto y estaba a punto de dejar la cafetería vio su oportunidad.

— ¡Profesor!— lo llamo

— ¿Qué ocurre Tara?— pregunto el hombre.

Ella se congelo, realmente preguntaría eso, no se suponía que no debía llamar la atención, en lo que tenían un plan y seguir la corriente. Pero no pudo era como si su cerebro se desconectara de sus labios cuando formulo la pregunta.

— ¿por qué estamos aquí?

Los ojos del maestro se abrieron y luego parpadearon rápidamente, dibujando en su rostro la expresión de extrañeza, y nuevamente sus intensos ojos se posaron en los de ella, para concluir en una sonrisa que derramaba ingenuidad, sonrisa que se volvió una ligera risa, que trataba de ahogarse, era como si por un instante toda la inteligencia y sabiduría de aquel hombre se hubieran esfumado.

—oh Tara, sin duda me sorprendes, pero esa pregunta sería más apropiada para la profesora Méndez. — dijo tratando de retomar la compostura.

La mirada en la cara de Twilight lo decía todo, se arrepentía tanto de preguntar, la malinterpretaron, y el hombre que hace unos minutos le parecía tan comprensivo e inteligente era solo otro de los perdidos en el hechizo…" ¿hechizo?"

—No me cabe la más mínima duda de porque eres la favorita de todos los maestros, no solo de mi, pero tendrás filosofía hasta el próximo año, yo soy más un hombre de ciencias exactas, ya sabes física, química, biología, también matemáticas, imparto un curso de robótica los fines de semana por si te interesa, pero insisto en que esa es una pregunta para tu futura maestra de filosofía, aunque me agrada el hecho de que te estés adelantando. — dijo y dijo el profe

La princesa no se dedico a mas que asentir con la cabeza como si lo escuchara realmente, pero sin duda el hombre parecía casi tan perdido y ajeno como los otros, una vez que cerró la boca la pelivoleta se dirigió a su mesa con sus amigas, las cosas seguían avanzando y no parecía encontrar una respuesta a todas las incógnita, no podría soportar de nuevo todas las esperanzas de sus amigas sobre su lomo, ¿u hombros?

— ¡Hey ahí estas!— alguien la llamo. Eran las chicas que estaban con Rarity. La confusión se apodero de su rostro.

—lo ves, te dije que estaría con Rachel. — le reclamo Sylvia a su hermana.

—pero yo no veo a Rachel por aquí. — le contesto

—Bueno, solo queríamos saber si nos reuniríamos mañana después de clases. — Gloria se dirigió a Tara.

— ¿Para qué?— pregunto lo más amable que pudo pero su confusión no era nada discreta.

— ¡Holaaa! Eres la presidenta estudiantil, por lo tanto la cabeza del comité para el baile. —comento la chica del cabello plateado con un poco de sarcasmo.

— ¿Baile?— pregunto Twilight Sparkle…con cierta _chispa _en la mirada.

—sí el baile de bienvenida, es en 2 semanas, tenemos que tenerlo todo listo. — continuaron.

La princesa de la amistad las miro, pensativa, "¿un baile? ¡Un baile!" por alguna razón se oía tan alegre y tan reconfortante esa palabra, podría que esa fuera la respuesta, algo dentro de ella le decía que el baile era importante, y no se equivocaba… o bueno que no podía equivocarse, como si estas chicas le hubieran iluminado el camino.

—oh si claro, es que ya saben apenas es lunes, jeje. Nos vemos mañana. —dijo entre grandes sonrisas de alivio y nerviosas

— ok, las veremos a ti, Rachel y Paty mañana saliendo. — dijo una de ellas y se retiraron.

Twilight sentía como si un enorme peso se le cayera de los hombros, no podía esperar para decirles a sus amigas, no había razón para que un baile significara la respuesta a todos sus problemas, pero por algún motivo sentía que el baile seria un momento clave para resolver lo que ocurría y regresar a la normalidad.

— ¡Chicas!— se acerco casi gritando y emocionada a la mesa. — ya lo tengo, ¡el baile de bienvenida!

Todas la miraron extrañadas y luego se miraron unas a otras, para terminar volviéndola a ver

—no es por ofender "Tara" pero no entiendo como un baile puede ser la solución a nuestros problemas. — dijo Rainbow con escepticismo y poco entusiasmo por la idea.

—Aunque suena lindo. — dijo Fluttershy en voz muy baja, casi como un susurro.

— ¡si muy divertido!— agrego Pinkie Pie.

—Aunque me gustaría volver ser un agraciado y bello pony de nuevo, me encantaría ver cómo me veo con un vestido de gala. — comento Rarity mientras veía su reflejo en un espejo de mano.

—no es por ser aguafiestas pero yo estoy con Dash, no veo que tiene que ver con todo esto. — termino AJ bajando a todas de vuelta a la realidad.

—para ser honesta, no lo sé, no sé como un baile va a ayudarnos a volver a casa, pero siento en lo más profundo, que ese baile es una clave importante para entender lo que pasa aquí y regresar a casa. — explico Twilight.

Guardaron silencio por un momento, intercambiando miradas confusas y preguntas que parecían comunicarse telepáticamente. La situación era un poco tensa no sabían que decir o que pensar. Hasta que Spike cortó el silencio.

—Yo te creo Twi. — dijo levantándose de la silla. Las chicas lo miraron con las mismas expresiones. — yo he estado con ella en situaciones como estas y sé que podría tener razón, además es "Tara" de quien hablamos, la chica más inteligente que conocemos, creo que tenemos razones suficientes para creer en ella.

Twilight le sonrió a su asistente y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Al ver este gesto todas las demás se convencieron de que era una buena idea, y que podría ser de algún modo algo importante y decidieron tratar.

—Bueno Twi, ¿Qué haremos?— pregunto la alegre chica cuando se dirigían fuera de la cafetería.

—bueno, tu, Rarity, sus nuevas amigas y yo nos reuniremos mañana después de clases, supongo para terminar de organizar el baile.

—ok, ¿y qué hacemos ahora? — pregunto la chica del cabello multicolor mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos.

—no lo sé— respondió la princesa. —supongo que continuar con las clases.

— ¿Y qué clase sigue?— pregunto Applejack.

—Educación física. —contesto el dragón mientras veía en su teléfono

—pero acabamos de tener una clase de física al inicio de la mañana—reprocho Rainbow molesta.

—no, educación física quiere decir algo así como deportes. —explico Twilight.

—oh, eso se oye genial.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste Skayler?

— solo vi en mi "celular" y abrí esto que decía "horario de Tara"

—Crees que nosotras también tengamos nuestro horario en nuestros teléfonos — dijo Rarity mientras buscaba e inmediatamente todas las demás la imitaron. Efectivamente tenían sus horarios de clase guardados en los teléfonos.

Todos estaban en grados diferentes, Pinkie y Spike iban en primer semestre (ósea primer año); Twilight, Fluttershy y Rainbow en tercer semestre (2º año); Rarity y Applejack en 5ª semestre (3º año) por lo tanto tenían horarios diferentes, sin embargo los lunes coincidían todos que después del almuerzo tenían educación física y la última hora tenia escrito "reunión de clubs" , Twilight, Rainbow y Spike estaban en el club de lectura, Fluttershy y Applejack en el club de ecología, Pinkie estaba en el club de cocina y Rarity en el club de costura.

Justo cuando terminaron de mirar sus horarios se dirigieron en busca del gimnasio para continuar con el día de clases que tenían por delante, todo aun era extraño, demasiado, pero la sensación que Twilight les había dado un plan, que solo serian 2 semanas y volvería todo a la normalidad como siempre ocurre les dio ganas de continuar y explorar este nuevo mundo. La princesa por su parte no quería sentir la presión de tener que resolverlo todo, realmente no había dicho nada para elevar las esperanzas, lo del baile era una corazonada, pero una muy fuerte, era el baile de bienvenida, era la escuela, ¿por qué no creer que el baile sería importante? Si bien el mundo en el que estaban no se parecía a nada que haya visto alguna vez, sabía que podrían salir de la situación y aprender mucho en el proceso, así que no había nada que perder ¿o sí?

* * *

><p>Bien espero que lo disfrutaran, comentenme algo tienen toda la libertad de hacerlo.<p>

antes de irme quiero explicarles los poderes de los ponies en el mundo humano o algo asi, o mas bien como se clasifican, es que no sé como explicarlo.

Ponies terrestres: son humanos, humanos como cualquier otro, sin mas poder que tu o que yo

Unicorinos: son hechiceros, magos o hechiceras, asi tipo Harry Potter, sus varitas equibalen a sus cuernos

Pegasos: se les comonce como "los voladores" realmente no queria que los pegasos fueran como angeles o que volaran como superman o las chicas superpoderosas , asi que "los voladores" son una raza alienigena, y sus alas son dispositivos mecanicos incrustados en su cuerpo, asi tipo como un PAK Irken de invasor zim, y digamos que su planeta de origen es cloudsdale

Dragones: los Dragones son conocidos como "piro-psíquicos" la piroquinesis es el poder de producir o controlar fuego con la mente, pero no encontre un nombre para las personas que tienen ese poder, y los psiqicos comprenden un espectro de poderes mas amplio, los llame piro-psíquicos

bueno gracias por leer mi fic


	4. Un mundo no tan extraño

Hola gente siento mucho la tardanza pero en serio he estado ocupada pero ya sali de vacaciones por si a alguien le interesa... ya sé que no en fin gracias a las unica personas leyendo esto los amo :3

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>MUNDOS<strong>_

**Capitulo 4: un mundo no tan extraño **

Una vez todos en el gimnasio y con uniformes deportivos se preparaban para la clase, a decir verdad el gimnasio era enorme, tenía que serlo si iba a tener alumnos de primero, segundo y tercero. Todos estaban esparcidos charlando, unos apenas iban llegando, otros tenían la cara hundida en sus celulares, todo hasta que llego un hombre, parecía que había entrado un fantasma o un monstruo dado a que todos corrieron y se pusieron en fila… por la reacción era evidente que era el maestro.

En pants negros y una camisa azul el hombre no era muy alto (para ser un adulto) pero era musculoso, sin duda un hombre que hacia ejercicio, cabello de corte militar y piel morena, parecía un hombre estricto y lo era.

—bien, los alumnos del grupo A, de primero, segundo y tercero. — Dijo calmadamente mientras revisaba las hojas en el sujetapapeles. — sí, bueno… ¡¿QUÉ ESTAN HACIENDO TODOS PARADOTES AHÍ?! EMPIEZEN EL CALENTAMIENTO ¡VAMOS, VAMOS!—grito el hombre casi con todas sus fuerzas e inmediatamente todos los alumnos comenzaron a moverse.

Twilight y sus amigos se dedicaron a imitar a sus compañeros, y en muy poco tiempo los movimientos se volvieron realmente mecánicos y más coordinados como si los hubieran hecho casi diario.

—Esto es muy cansado. — dijo fluttershy tratando de seguir el ritmo de los ejercicios

— ¿estás bromeando? Es la clase menos aburrida que hemos tenido en todo el día. — Comento Rainbow— además esto es fácil ¿o me equivoco?— continúo y esta vez se dirigió a Applejack mientras ambas chocaban las palmas.

Continuaron el ejercicio unos minutos más hasta que el profesor les ordeno que pararan.

—muy bien holgazanes, ahora quiero que troten alrededor del gimnasio 20 veces entendido después se pueden marchar. ¡Vamos que no tengo todo el día! — dijo enérgicamente el hombre, mientras presionaba un botón en la pared.

En el momento que lo hizo el techo comenzó abrirse, dejando a la vista un cielo azul, el gimnasio era alto y también tenía una pista de carrera rodeándolo, por la cual los alumnos correrían. Pero en cierto punto tenía un obstáculo marcado en la parte exterior e igual en la parte de arriba una bandera roja ondeando al viento…

—bien todos trotaran _excepto_ los voladores, usar esas cosas en su espalda requiere de cierto esfuerzo físico, así que trotaran hasta el obstáculo de por ahí y despegaran darán el resto de la vuelta en el cielo y al llegar a la bandera roja aterrizaran, trotaran nuevamente al obstáculo y así hasta que terminen las 20 vueltas. — explico.

— eso se oye un poco difícil. — comento la chica del largo cabello rosa disminuyendo casa vez más el tono de su voz.

—vamos necesito volar de una buena vez, será divertido ya lo veras. — volvió a comentar la chica de azul.

— Además de no ser por ti, las cosas con el maestro Will estarían peor— comento una chica que estaba cerca de ellas.

—Sí, gracias a que tú hablaste con el dejo de ser un monstruo y poner ejercicios excesivos. — se les unió otro chico.

—Espera ¿dijiste maestro Will?— pregunto ella mientras hacia un mechón de su cabello hacia atrás. Ellos asintieron con la cabeza. Se giro para mirarlo y después lo reconoció tenía que ser Iron Will.

Comenzaron a trotar y a volar hasta completar las 20 vueltas. Todo como si nada, terminaron de hacer los ejercicios y el profesor comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

—bien, eso ha sido todo hasta pasado mañana… y recuerden ustedes son fuertes y serán más si hacen lo que digo holgazanes… — dijo Will tratando de sonar inspirador. — a por cierto dejare las listas para las audiciones de miembros de respaldo para los Wonderbolts en la puerta del gimnasio. Las audiciones son el sábado.

Al oír esto Rainbow Dash se puso muy contenta y atenta, incluso involuntariamente sus alas la subieron unos centímetros sobre el suelo. A pesar de estar en ese mundo extraño quería la oportunidad de cumplir sus sueños, de poder estar en el equipo de los Wonderbolts, así que inmediatamente al salir anoto ese nombre extraño "Ramona Dashner" anoto y volvió de regreso con las demás.

Pasaron las horas como si las manecillas estuvieran congeladas, todo se sentía raro incluso el tiempo, como este se había transformado en una pesada y absurda carga casi inmovible. Al ser las 12:00 pm el grupo se reunió nuevamente, eran la hora de reunión de los clubes, y tenían que averiguar en donde estaban estos, al parecer unos estaban dispersos por el tipo de actividad que se realizaba, Tara, Skayler y Ramona se encaminaron los 3 juntos a su club, así AJ y Florence, solo quedaron Paty y Rachel

—bueno, querida nos vemos a la salida, me muero por probar lo que harás. — dijo la elegante chica antes de ir a su propio club.

— y yo por ver los conjuntos que harás. — respondió alegre su amiga.

Era curioso estar solas en el club, para ambas era raro, era extraño y un tanto triste pensar que por dos horas no verían una cara familiar y amistosa en un salón, en especial en el mundo tan raro en el que ahora estaban. Pero tenían en conciencia que pronto se volverían a ver todas subirían a ese autobús y después de unas cuantas horas de tarea, se podrían hablar por teléfono, _textearse o chatear, _eran tan alienadas esas palabras nuevamente, al igual que esas seguridades y formas de contacto con los otros. Prontamente ignoraron ese sentir y continuaron con el plan de actividades.

Rarity entro al club, era bastante grande, la escuela tenia clubes de todo, y se tenía salones pequeños para los clubes de lectura, debate, y el de ecología (aunque contaban con recursos suficientes y el permiso para salir del edificio para plantar árboles o hacer voluntariado en refugios para animales) había otros clubes un poco más grandes que obviamente necesitarían un poco más de espacio, como el club de cine, arte, y computación, y al final estaban los clubes que definitivamente necesitaban más espacio y herramientas muy especializadas como los de carpintería… el club de costura estaba un tanto en medio de los últimos 2, unas cuantas butacas como las de los salones de clase normales 3 mesas grandes y una alera de maquinas de coser al contorno interior del salón.

Una vez que se acostumbro y reconoció un instinto en ella se adecuo al modo de funcionar de los materiales que tenia a disposición. Fue casi un instinto pero esta vez era más natural, no tan forzado o "implantado" como el del celular, parce que había terminado un vestido formal de satín azul con un cinturón amplio negro, era _strapless _ y con escote de corazón, sin duda era un lindo y muy elegante vestido, la maestra se acerco rápidamente a felicitarla.

—es muy lindo, Rachel, debo admitir que tu idea de hacer vestidos formales y venderlos para obtener fondos es maravillosa, sigue así. — dijo la maestra muy contenta.

—bueno, ¿Qué le puedo decir? Esto es realmente lo mío, muchas gracias. —respondió la elegante joven complacida y muy alagada.

Ella siguió trabajando, estaba concentrada y no noto llegar a 2 personas por detrás mientras acomodaba su más reciente creación en uno de los maniquíes que tenía cerca.

—esta genial, Rachel. — dijo una de ellas….

La joven volteo para ver quiénes eran, Gloria y Silvia se acercaron a saludarla, sonriendo amistosas

—Muchas gracias chicas. — contesto Rarity.

—No hay de que tienes un gran sentido del estilo— dijo Gloria viendo de pies a cabeza el vestido.

— Sí, eres tan fabulosa…— agrego Silvia

— Vaya que alegadoras palabras en serio. — Rarity se sentía entre nubes al oírlas

— es un honor tener una amiga como tu — comento la rubia.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Rarity se volvía cada vez más amplia.

— y también tan generosa.

—sí en especial por juntarte con tipas como esas.

La sonrisa en su rostro se volvió una mueca de duda. Y las nubes comenzaron a tornarse grises…

—ósea, Andrea, ¿Qué diantres con su ropa?

—sí viene a la escuela no a ordeñar vacas.

Ambas rieron.

—y Ramona… por favor…

—hasta su nombre es de marimacha.

— y la nerd de Tara, que diablos se cree, parece un personaje de caricatura

—quien le dijo que esas botas se le veían bien… ¿se quiere hacer la rebelde o qué?

—y "florecitas" ¿te acuerdas de la falda que llevaba la otra vez?

—si parecía una monja

Volvieron a reír, mientras en el interior de Rarity se iba formando un hoyo negro y las risas solo la herían más, no quería empezar una revuelta… pero le disgustaba como hablaban.

—oh y no te olvides de Paty

— ¿sabías que la están mandando al loquero?

—no me sorprende, se ve tan loca una vez la vi llorando y pensé que me iba a acecinar.

— jeje que desubicada para mí que todavía tiene amigos imaginarios, además se ve más gorda ¿no?

— sí, ósea nada que ver con Rachel.

Rieron nuevamente y Rarity sentía que iba estallar en llanto, hace unos momentos se veían tan amables, y ahora oírlas hablar de sus amigas de ese modo la ponía tan mal. Ellas pronto lo notaron…

—Oh vamos, no te pongas así— dijo Silva abrazando Rarity en un tono compasivo.

—Sí, ellas son buenas chicas, son agradables. —se acerco Gloria.

Rarity estaba un poco confundida, realmente no sabía decir si ellas le agradaban sus amigas o no, quería creer que si y se aferro al pensamiento.

—Solo les hace falta un cambio de estilo y de maquillaje. — remato Silvia

— sí, y cambiar su actitud salir más a fiestas y eso. — dujo la rubia

—… Paty va a muchas fiestas. — menciono Rarity

—Fiestas de niños o de la escuela. — respondió una de ellas

—sí una fiesta sin alcohol no es fiesta. — agrego la otra y ambas volvieron a reír.

Rarity se sentía confundida nuevamente, la comodidad que tenía en ese lugar se esfumo por completo así como sus esperanzas de que ellas les agradaran sus amigas. Gloria y Silvia parecían chicas agradables y buenas, le sorprendió mucho verlas y oírlas hablar así.

—vamos cariño no te pongas así

—si solo estamos jugando

—… entiendo

—no les vas a decir nada verdad.

—no

— ya sabíamos, obvio la chica más linda y popular de la escuela sabe de lo que hablamos y porque le conviene juntarse con nosotras.

—Esperen…— algo saco a la elegante chica de su extraña tristeza. — ¿yo soy la chica más popular de la escuela?

— ¡por supuesto! Solo mírate. — dijo Gloria

— y seguirás siéndolo si te sigues juntando con nosotras.

Ambas se retiraron a sus estaciones de trabajo dejando a Rarity sola para pensar, ella era la chica popular y hermosa que siempre soñó, y ellas sabían cómo seguir haciéndola popular y aun así tendría tiempo para salir con sus amigas, ¿cierto?

Al terminarse la hora de los clubes, las chicas se reunieron fuera de la escuela para esperar el autobús e irse a casa afortunadamente ellas recordaban las calles y las casas de las que salieron en la mañana.

— ¡Que día!— Twilight exclamo un tanto cansada.

—Sí y lo que viene mañana. — menciono Spike

— ¿Tenemos que volver mañana?— se quejo RD sobreactuando

Twilight no pudo evitar reírse un poco, Spike también se unió a ella y las chicas comenzaron a caminar a la salida del instituto, con un alivio que les parecía tan extraño y liberador… y es que después de un largo día de escuela es el único sentimiento correcto independientemente de lo que seas o quien seas.

De pronto pasos apurados se acuchaban por detrás, de hecho había ruido por todos lados que muy apenas se notaron así como la agitada respiración que lo acompañaba, sea quien sea toco ligeramente con el índice el hombro de fluttershy, ella se exalto y giro para ver a la persona que trataba de llamar su atención, era un chico, no muy alto y delgado de cabello rojo y ojos verdes

—h-hola Flor-r-r-rence. — dijo el chico tartamudeando

—hola. — respondió tímidamente

—quería decirt-t-t-te que olvidaste tu l-libro en el club. — tartamudeo el muchacho nuevamente, extendiendo el libro de física de Fluttershy

—gracias, es muy dulce de tu parte. — contesto tímidamente.

El joven sonrió e inmediatamente una persona se acerco a él, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, era el maestro Marx, el joven alzo la mirada y le sonrió para después ambos volvieron su mirada a la chicas.

—lamento interrumpirlos Percival, pero ya tenemos que irnos, lo siento chicas.

— ¿Te llamas Percival?—pregunto Florence

—p-prefiero Pe-Pe-Percy— dijo el chico tímidamente

—ok, Hola Pe-Pe-Percy— dijo Pinkie risueña imitando su tartamudez, pero Twilight le dio un codazo ligero para hacerla callar por el riesgo de sonar a burla

—m-me t-t-tengo que ir, n-n-nos vem-m-m-m-mos Florence.

—vamos hijo, los vemos luego jóvenes.

Ambos se habían marchado y justo a tiempo el autobús había llegado y subieron, se sentaron lo más cerca que pudieron, aunque los únicos lugares que quedaban eran los de la parte de atrás.

—Wow yo no sabía que el profesor Marx tuviera un hijo.—dijo AJ

— Y menos que lo conocieras fluttershy— dijo Pinkie feliz.

—yo me alegro al menos que el día haya terminado y no tenga volver a soportar otra hora más de escuchar basura de cerebritos todo el día…— Rainbow replicaba

—Claro hasta mañana— Twi afirmo

—ashh ¿tenias que decirlo? …

—lo siento, chicas en serio, pero tendremos que soportar las siguientes 2 semanas hasta el baile, y no importa lo difícil que sea tendremos que adaptarnos a este nuevo mundo, sea como sea…cueste lo que cueste

—Cueste lo que cueste. — repitió en un susurro dudoso la más elegante de todas…

El vehículo siguió su camino recorriendo la ciudad e hizo su primera parada, RD y Fluttershy identificaron el lugar y fueron las primeras en bajar después de despedirse y prometer que se conectarían para chatear más tarde…

Ambas bajaron juntas, y caminaron juntas charlando un buen tramo de calle, las 2 se sentían nerviosas y confundidas como seguro lo han de estar las demás en ese momento; había momentos en los que se quedaban calladas, la mente de Dash estaba dando vueltas a toda velocidad tratando de idear una rutina para las audiciones para los Wonderbolts, mientras Fluttershy no paraba de pensar en el hijo del profesor Marx, ella recordaba que estaba en el mismo club que ella.

Al final ambas llegaron a su destino un alto edificio de departamentos, el edificio era realmente alto, pero aun así los departamentos parecían ser pequeños, y lo eran, no era nada muy lujoso, las 2 entraron y se despidieron con un abrazo, mientras la chica del cabello rosa subía las escaleras y la otra tomaba el asesor.

Fluttershy vivía en el último departamento del segundo piso, abrió la puerta tímidamente, no había nadie en la sala y entro, veía humo llenar poco a poco los alrededores y el clásico aroma del incienso, oía las olas del mar y una voz femenina recitando mantras…

— ¿Florence? ¿Eres tú?— la voz detuvo su meditación y pregunto

—Sí mamá soy yo. — contesto tímidamente fluttershy

—Ah que bien necesito hablar contigo, encontré a este diablillo en mis cultivos nuevamente… y creo que ya hablamos de eso.— dijo saliendo de una habitación una dama alta y delgada con un largo cabello entre rubio y rosado largo, gafas redondas completamente vestida de blanco cargando un conejo.

Fluttershy conmovida por la ternura de la pequeña criatura peluda y blanca la toma entre sus brazos, cree reconocer quien es, y lo sabe al momento de cargarlo, en definitiva era Angel.

—oh pequeño Angel, no deberías hacer eso, mamá no estaría muy contenta…

—Ah por cierto, encontré a esta lindura sola por las calles y supuse que podrías ayudarlo— dijo la madre de fluttershy, mientras ella ponía a Ángel en el piso, mientras un cachorro salía corriendo, casi por instinto a sus brazos.

Ella lo comenzó a acariciar y a consentir.

—oww hola cariño, que lindo eres.

—sí, espero lo lleves al refugio pronto, tengo un compromiso hoy en la noche y te quedas a cargo, mi pedazo de universo en armonía…

—no hay problema, ahora iré a bañar a este amiguito peludo.— contesto la joven embelesada por el cachorro.

Mientras tanto en el primer departamento del penúltimo piso del mismo edificio, Dash iba llegando toco la puerta, espero y fue recibida muy cálida y efusivamente por una niña de no más de 7 años de corto cabello y ropa naranja…

— ¡Rainbow llegaste!— dijo la niña alegremente al recibirla.

— ¿Scootaloo?

— ¡Rainbow cariño, ven!— grito un hombre desde la cocina.

Ella entra al apartamento un poco desordenado, destaca mucho la pantalla plana dentro de la sala… un poco desconcertada por ser llamada Rainbow por su padre y Scootaloo, cuando todo el día le venían diciendo Ramona.

—Me alegro que hayas llegado ya — decía el hombre de la cocina

Alto de camisa azul agrisado, ojos miel y el mismo cabello arcoíris que ella, ella lo reconocía bien, sabía que él era su padre, sin olvidar mencionar el mandil rosa que llevaba puesto.

— vamos a tener una tarde maravillosa. — dijo entusiasta su padre

— ¿sí? ¿Por qué?— Dash dijo antes de dejar caer su mochila y chaqueta al piso.

—Hoy es el partido— se unió la pequeña a la conversación

— ¿ah sí?— cuestiono siguiéndoles la corriente

—si el partido inaugural de la temporada. — Dijo el hombre muy contento. — y lo vamos a disfrutar a lo grande, compre un montón de papas fritas y estoy preparando alitas de pollo.

La idea era sin duda tentadora, sería una buena forma de pasar la tarde con comida chatarra, sentados plácidamente para ver deportes había algo de irónico en el ritual pero sin duda atrayente.

—ah y ramona…

— ¿si papá?

— ¿podrías hacerme un favor? Veras, voy a salir esta noche por un compromiso y necesito que cuides a tu hermana Scarlet. ¿Está bien?

— Sí, no hay problema. — contesto Rainbow abrazando a su hermana abrazándola acercándola un poco más a ella.

Todo parecía en calma en este mundo nuevo tan extraño. Cada una de sus amigas en su casa tratando de adaptarse a las nuevas condiciones de aquel lugar con la esperanza de que lentamente parecía menos tirano, así como ellas ya no parecían y extrañamente ya no se sentían tan ajenas a este mundo no tan extraño, un mundo para explorar.


End file.
